(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a de-salinator for brackish- or salt-water which is particularly useful for, but not limited to, marine applications.
(2.) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The marine de-salinators presently available have a number of problem areas. Firstly, they use electric pressure pumps to operate the eductors. These pumps require generators and/or alternators driven by the main and/or auxiliary engines of the watercraft for their power. As the engines must operate at, e.g. 3000 rpm to provide sufficient power, fuel is wasted when the engines are run at those speeds solely to generate electricity for the pumps. Secondly, the pumps drive the eductors under pressure and bypass valves must be provided in an attempt to maintain the pressures in the eductors at a substantially constant value, therefore maintaining the condensation production rate at a constant. Thirdly, the "still"-type de-salinators require regular descaling and have a low output of fresh water while the osmosis-type require careful operation on startup to prevent membrane damage.